Puppet Master
European Alliance |side2 = PsiCorps |side3 = Russia |goal1 = Destroy the Psychic Amplifier Capture the Psychic Beacon controlling the Russians Destroy all hostiles |goal2 = Protect the Psychic Beacon and Psychic Amplifier |goal3 = Destroy all hostiles |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown proselyte |commanders3 = Unknown Russian commander |forces1 = * Tanya * Most European arsenal |forces2 = Most PsiCorps arsenal |forces3 = Most Russian arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = Medium |music = Morphscape (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Puppet Master is the second Allied Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Our intelligence department has figured out the cause of the Soviet activity; it seems that Yuri has gone rogue and is attacking Soviet forces across the globe. The heart of the Soviet Union, Moscow, was sieged by Yuri's PsiCorps, with Romanov getting killed in the process. It would appear that our reports about the continued cooperation between the PsiCorps and the Russians were faulty and Yuri performed actions to uphold an illusion of the Soviets still having access to mind control. For some reason he has also captured new Topol-M platforms that we believe Russia used to scare the Chinese with. We are almost certain they have not restored their resources required for MIDAS production after our attack on Sakhalin and only one more bomb exists at most. Perhaps he wants to keep the Chinese from interfering at most. All of this presents a problem though - with the Soviets no longer in the seat of power they had maintained and Yuri's forces on the move as they are with no stop, our plans for the Paradox Project just might be in grave danger. What doesn't help the matters is that Yuri has resumed his infernal Psychic Amplifier project, and has constructed one in Rome, alongside several individual Psychic Beacons all across Europe. If it is allowed to go online, it could spell disaster for the London Fortress, as they'll be able to conquer it without ever setting foot on the island itself. A local base has been taken by a Psychic Beacon, but if we can capture it then the base should return back to us. Keep the Beacon intact to protect our forces from the effects of the Amplifier. Objective 1: Destroy the Psychic Amplifier. Objective 2: Destroy the enemy forces. Events Chrono-warping straight into action Siegfried had adjusted the location of the Task Force so it would land right on top of the mind controlled Italian forces (whom fallen to the Soviets and now under Yuri's control). Sending a task force that consisted of 2 Archon AMCs along with Tanya and an Engineer, he chronoshifted them in the middle of the fallen Allied base just near one of the Psychic Beacons. Tanya quickly disposed of the Epsilon garrison while the Engineer reconfigured the Psychic Beacon, releasing the Italian forces there from Yuri's control. Thanks to some valuable info about the one in New York, Siegfried and his crew have managed to understand how the Beacons work. As long as it was online, it acted as a shield against the power of the Psychic Amplifier present there, hence he advised the Allied Commander to protect it or else the whole task force present there will end up being enslaved by the Amplifier after a specific time. Additional intel reveals an "unlucky" Soviet Garrison that was also being controlled by Yuri's forces. They suggested to the Commander to seize the Beacon and get them on their side without having to fight them. After taking control of the Allied base, additional reinforcements were chronoshifted, which consisted of a Cavalier MBT armor detachment as well as 3 Prism Tanks. They would prove to be very helpful before the Epsilon forces realized their presence. As the Commander began fortifying the Allied Base and constructing a War Factory to build additional Tanks, another transmission was heard. Again, it was from Siegfried. He said that the Robot Tank was finally developed and ready for construction to counter against the mind-control powers of Yuri's agents. Four Robot Tanks were chronoshifted into the base as reinforcements. Unlikely "help" As the Allied Commander continued his push further in Rome, he seized important structures such as Oil Derricks as well as capturing Epsilon Outposts that were near his base. As he prepared to capture the mind-controlled Soviet Base, something unexpected happened. Something, or someone, destroyed the Psychic Beacon and freed the Soviets from Yuri's control and started attacking both Allied and Epsilon forces present nearby. To the Commander, they've now become a wildcard in the fight. At the moment, it will keep a portion of Yuri's forces from not attacking his base but, of course, he is aware that he's going to expect Soviet skirmishes. However, the defenses in his base remains strong, thwarting either Epsilon or Soviet attacks. After some time had passed, the Soviet base was back under Epsilon control, due to the presence of the Psychic Amplifier (another reason for the Commander to keep the Psychic Beacon in his base secured, in case the Psychic Amplifier hadn't been destroyed quickly). Destroying the Psychic Amplifier The Allied Commander mustered a large armored division, whom consist of Cavalier Tanks, Prism Tanks and Robot Tanks, and sent them to strike the Amplifier, which is located at the very center of the Vatican Square. The division is supported by Harrier airstrikes as well as lightning strikes from the Thor Gunship. To boost his success, he also "borrowed" some Soviet tanks such as the Rhino Tank, Scud Launcher and the Wolfhound Attack Helicopter along with Soviet infantry. The Psychic Amplifier, of course, is very well defended. Yuri's PsiCorps had turned the Vatican into a mighty stronghold which is surrounded by Archers, Virus anti-personnel infantry (the Allied soldiers just call them Virus for their deadly way of killing infantry), 2 Artillery Emplacements and, most of all, his mind-control forces which consisted of Epsilon Elites and the Masterminds, a recent weapon being deployed which, for some reason, were rotating around near the Amplifier. Nevertheless, the Allied Commander tactfully planned his stratagem. Using every unit at his disposal, he carefully removed anti-armor troops and the Epsilon Elites using the Thor and the Wolfhound in the air along with Prism Tanks. Enemy armor are countered with the Cavalier and the Rhino while those who are "garrisoned" in Tank Bunkers are destroyed by Harriers (Since it's missiles are able to hit them without bothering said bunker). The Artillery emplacements are neutralized using the Scud Launcher which, afterwards, makes it way to the Amplifier and obliterates it. Wiping out the remnants With the Psychic Amplifier destroyed, the Epsilon forces sent their Invader air armada while the Allies still did not weaken the attack. They quickly rushed west and destroyed the Epsilon base there using various units. Aftermath With the Psychic Amplifier destroyed, Epsilon forces were unable to control the Soviet and Allied divisions in Italy. The Euro Alliance have re-established a foothold in Europe, 2 years after they were driven from it. From Rome, chronoed Allied forces began to spread out into the rest of the country, relieving the desperate actions of remaining Euro Alliance troops as well as destroying or capturing Soviet/Epsilon divisions. Even better, thanks to the Commander's actions in Italy, Siegfried and the other scientists now have additional time to work on the last stages of the Paradox Project. Although Yuri's forces have risen from the shadows to take much of the world under their control, these events show that they are not invincible and that they can be beaten. Just as things got good for the Allies, some bad news came in: Epsilon have got their hands on an experimental Barracuda prototype and are trying to use them for their own purpose. Allied Command would not allow that to happen and sent the Commander to Dunderlandsdalen, Norway to retake the prototype before it is lost forever to the enemy. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 50000 * Enemy Tech Missile Silo will be removed. * Some enemy defenses will be removed. * The amount of the enemy's offensive forces are the least in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 40000 * If the player's Psychic Beacon is destroyed and has more than $44000, the player will not receive the money crate. * The enemy will produce more offensive units towards beacon. Mental * Starting credits: 35000 * If the player's Psychic Beacon is destroyed and has more than $44000, the player will not receive the money crate. * The enemy will produce more offensive units towards beacon. * Several Tech Concrete Bunkers near the player base will be destroyed. * There will be a large number of Drillers carrying troops to attack the player's beacon. * The enemy will target the player's beacon as their preferred target for aggressive support powers. * The amount of the enemy's offensive forces are the most numerous in this difficulty. Trivia * The title of the mission is roughly based from an illustration of the Psychic Dominator which was referred to as "Puppet Master". * This mission also marks the first appearance of the Akula Missile Sub in the campaign, although it's not a playable unit here. * Capturing the Psychic Beacon in the Soviet base will cause some unique dialogue to happen. After the Beacon is destroyed, an MCV will be given to you as reinforcements. * For some reason, the two Masterminds guarding the Psychic Amplifier will be spinning around in circles for the entire duration fo the mission unless they're attacked. zh:傀儡师 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Allied missions